YoWorld VIP
VIP was introduced into the game for a second time on June 20, 2016. This time, the feature was developed by Big Viking Games. Like the old VIP feature developed by Zynga, this new VIP gave players who were interested an option between multiple packages, two to be exact. One of which was known as VIP Membership, and higher tier of VIP known as Premium VIP Membership. Players who subscribed to either of the packages, are subject to pay a monthly fee whenever their membership renewal is due. Players can also cancel their membership whenever they do so please, and they can also subscribe for specific months only. Below you will be able to find a list of what both subscriptions currently offer. VIP Membership This form of VIP membership is of a $10 value, however, it's offered to players for only $5 a month. The perks that come with it are listed below. *2,500 YoCoins every 24 Hours *10 YoCash every 7 days *Premium Auction House Cap *VIP Only Event Section *One time sign up bonus item Premium VIP Membership This VIP package is of a $60 value, however it's offered to players for $17.99 per month. An alternative payment plan would be $179.88 for the full year, players save approximately $36 with this deal. That offer however is only available for the Premium VIP package, not the regular one. The perks that come with Premium VIP Membership are listed below. *10,000 YoCoins every 24 hours *40 YoCash every 7 days *Weekly YoCash increases over time **''"Your Weekly Bonus YoCash will increase by 2 YoCash every month that you are a Premium VIP subscriber to a maximum of 50 YoCash per week."'' *Exclusive Mystery Gift Monthly *15% off homes and avenues *VIP Name plate and chat colors **Which makes more VIP-exclusive chat colors available to VIP members. *5% Bonus YoCash on select packages *Premium Auction Cap *VIP only event section *One time sign up bonus item More about the perks Premium Auction Capacity Premium items placed by the VIP member in the auction house, will always cost 3 YoCash to place, no matter how long the item lasts. Typically placing an item with a premium tag in the auction house, will cost accordingly to how long the player wishes for the bidding to last, however, this is eliminated for VIP members, who will get a fixed rate, of 3 YoCash. VIP Event Section Normally there are various event sections that can be accessed by anyone, but VIP members have access to a secret VIP only event section, where only VIP members can host events, and where only VIP members can attend these events. One Time Sign Up Bonus Item This gives players a player a bonus item for signing up to either of the VIP packages. Weekly YoCash Increases Over Time (Premium) Your Weekly Bonus YoCash will increase by 2 YoCash every month that you are a Premium VIP subscriber to a maximum of 50 YoCash per week. This is to reward loyal premium VIP members. Exclusive Monthly Gift (Premium) Members get an exclusive VIP only item every month. 15% Off Homes and Avenues (Premium) Premium Members get 15% off of all homes and avenues offered in the Realtor Office, all the time. This, however, causes the to loose the ability to receive the 10% off bonus every time they level up three of their rooms. VIP Name Plate and Chat Colors Offers Premium members an extra assortment of chat colors not available to regular VIP members and other players. 5% Bonus YoCash on Select Packages Grants premium members 5% extra YoCash constantly on certain YoCash packages so that they can get additional YoCash whenever they purchase YoCash. Category:Features